A Ninfa e o Lobisomem
by Morgana Black
Summary: [UA]Amála profundamente foi a causa de sua maldição. No entanto, a doçura daquele beijo seria capaz de fazêlo enfrentar até mesmo a ira dos deuses.[Lupin & Tonks]
1. Walking after you

**A Ninfa e o Lobisomem**

**(Lupin & Tonks)**

**Resumo:** Amá-la profundamente foi a causa de sua maldição. No entanto, a doçura daquele beijo seria capaz de fazê-lo enfrentar até mesmo a ira dos deuses.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Parte I – Walking after you (1)**

"_E eu me entregaria eternamente para te tocar,  
Pois sei que você me percebe de algum modo.  
Você é a coisa mais próxima do paraíso que jamais estarei"  
(Íris – Goo Goo Dolls)_

Em uma noite fresca e cálida de primavera, uma figura solitária caminhava de maneira tranqüila na estreita trilha que levava ao riacho. A brisa suave da noite enchia o bosque com o aroma delicado dos botões de flor que acabavam de desabrochar e mesmo o mais insensível dos homens seria capaz de se deixar inebriar por tal cenário, perdendo-se no labirinto envolvente das sensações do corpo e da alma.

O viajante não tinha pressa alguma de chegar em casa. Prosseguia em seu caminho, os pensamentos indo e vindo, sem nunca se deter em nada específico, assim como as ondas do mar que quebram nos rochedos, para logo em seguida retornarem ao seu lugar de origem. Ele sempre estivera tão envolvido em suas tarefas que nunca se dera ao trabalho de pensar em sua vida, em sua existência. Isso era tarefa para os filósofos, não para ele, um simples plebeu, que mal sabia a sua própria origem.

Então, de onde surgiam aqueles aterradores sentimentos de que sempre estaria vazio e desprovido de alegria? Parecia que aquilo tudo ficava mais forte e intenso e insuportável com o passar dos anos. Gostaria de ser como seus companheiros, que encontravam a alegria genuína apenas com a preocupação de cuidar de sua casa e de sua família.

Às vezes lhe vinha o pensamento de que deveria existir um algo a mais na vida, algo que desse sentido à tudo. Mas o que seria isso, cada vez mais parecia estar longe de sua capacidade de compreensão.

Contudo, tudo isso, todo aquele sentimento tão terrificante de dor e solidão parecia se dissolver quando aspirava aquele perfume tão único e especial. Não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, sentindo-se até um pouco tolo. Mas o que importava? Era Primavera e toda a vida parecia pulsar em cada canto, em cada brisa. Bailando com uma música silenciosa e que elevava o espírito como se a melodia graciosa dos deuses lhe houvesse sido revelada.

O corpo estava cansado a ponto de sentir suas pernas dormentes, mas achou que se parasse no riacho por um tempo para se refrescar, iria espantar a exaustão o suficiente para que chegasse à casa onde servia e pudesse encontrar o merecido descanso após um dia cansativo de trabalho.

Foi quando ouviu um barulho estranho às suas costas. Poderia ser algum ladrão, um malfeitor ou até mesmo uma fera que havia se desviado para a trilha. Puxou da aljava que pendia em seu ombro uma flecha, aprontando-a em seu arco; e com passos silenciosos saiu da trilha, embrenhando-se mais ainda na mata. Não gostava de caçar, sentia-se mal ao ver o olhar de desamparo da fera moribunda, mas sabia que deveria estar prevenido por sua própria segurança, mesmo que isso não combinasse com o seu espírito pacífico.

O som prosseguia e parecia vir em sua direção, mas nem mesmo o seu ouvido bem treinado conseguira distingui-lo; o som parecia abafado por causa do ruído entorpecente das águas do riacho ali próximo. Caminhava silenciosamente, o ruído de seus passos abafado pelas folhas que formavam um tapete macio sob seus pés e também pelo marulhar das águas do riacho.

Começava a se sentir frustrado e ansioso, sem saber o que estava por perto. Aquele som era absurdamente intrigante e inquietante. Algo que ele meramente não sabia explicar.

Com movimentos cautelosos, subiu no tronco de um carvalho que ficava próximo à margem do regato, de onde, além de poder ter um bom ponto de observação, conseguiria se manter a salvo se fosse surpreendido por alguma fera. Tentou enxergar alguma coisa na penumbra, sendo que pouca coisa conseguia distinguir no meio das sombras das árvores.

Quando virou o pescoço em direção ao riacho e àquele som quase hipnotizante que parecia ainda mais intenso, toda e qualquer preocupação com o que quer que estivesse em seu caminho desapareceu por completo.

Cândida e pura, a brilhante lua crescente lançava raios fracos e pueris sobre o riacho de águas cristalinas. O espetáculo da natureza era belo, como se tudo ao se redor existisse unicamente para entretê-lo. Caso seu amigo Sirius estivesse em sua companhia, certamente zombaria de seu estado de rendição, chamando-o carinhosamente de _"Aluado"_. Os olhos percorriam a paisagem com avidez, como se somente isso fosse capaz de dissipar as brumas da tristeza que pairavam sobre seu coração.

Então o seu olhar pousara sobre uma figura pálida e esguia que emergira do meio do riacho. E como uma melodia doce, uma risada alegre e cristalina se fundira ao ruído agradável da água, como se estes fossem acordes saídos da harpa do próprio Apolo. Remus chegou a pensar que nem mesmo as Sereias seriam capazes de ter voz tão bela e encantadora. Ele descobrira, então, que misterioso som era aquele que o intrigara tão profundamente.

Como se fosse um sussurro lânguido e sedutor que lhe convidasse a se entregar aos prazeres dos deuses, um estado de êxtase tomou conta dele.

Seduzido, enlevado, terrivelmente arrebatado. Como uma simples risada poderia deixá-lo naquele estado de rendição, como se ele tivesse sido preso no mais poderoso dos encantamentos?

Uma força irresistível dominou os seus sentidos, fazendo com que sua tão característica cautela ficasse perdida em algum recanto obscurecido de sua mente. Ele queria se aproximar mais, descobrir se aquela voz tão pura e acolhedora pertencia a alguma mortal ou era uma dádiva que pertencesse somente aos deuses e que lhe seria eternamente proibida.

Ou quem sabe ainda fosse a exaustão que estava criando uma alucinação diante dos seus olhos, fazendo-o ver coisas onde antes só conseguia enxergar sombras e escuridão.

O fato é que enquanto se esgueirava lentamente para o chão, o galho onde estava encarrapitado se partiu e ele não foi ágil o suficiente para amparar a sua própria queda. O seu corpo dolorido reclamou com a queda brusca e as estrelas multicoloridas daquela noite encantada pareciam dançar ao seu redor. Aquela risada tão magnífica parara de ecoar em seus ouvidos, enquanto ele tentava se mover e sair dali. Esforço feito em vão, já que sua cabeça estava zonza demais para que pudesse sequer formular um pensamento racional.

E antes que a escuridão o tragasse para as suas profundezas, viu um vulto se inclinar sobre ele e o fulgor das estrelas brilhar nos olhos daquele ser tão sublime.

**XXXX**

Espírito lépido e destemido, pulsava nela toda a vida e em seus olhos sagazes brilhava o ardor das estrelas das noites primaveris. Embora dificilmente alguém fosse capaz de dominar uma força da natureza tão cheia de fulgor e energia, fora criada por Júpiter e como tantas outras servia de companhia à sua adorada e divina filha. Era livre em seus passos e em seu caminho, mas sem nunca se desligar da tarefa que lhe fora delegada pelo deus supremo.

Naquela noite em que estava afastada de suas amadas irmãs, acabara por decidir banhar-se nas águas frescas do riacho e refrescar o corpo esguio. Ninguém ousaria tocar nela e mesmo que tentasse, saberia defender-se de tão ousado malfeitor.

Oh, e como era delicioso mergulhar naquelas águas frescas! O corpo nu recebeu com agrado aquele alívio contra o calor da tarde e apenas o marulhar da água era ouvido, como se fosse uma cantiga que lhe embalasse o banho. E ela ria em sua alegria pueril, como se fosse uma criança, sem preocupar-se com nada mais. Suas irmãs costumavam dizer que ela era despreocupada demais, distraída demais e que um dia viria a se envolver em algo mais sério, podendo até ser uma desventura perigosa.

Que fosse. Mas ela nunca deixaria que as convenções e regras a prendessem. Ela era livre e se por ventura surgisse algo que a ameaçasse, ela era corajosa o suficiente para enfrentar isso. Nada seria capaz de conter o seu espírito inquieto.

E veio então aquele barulho estranho.

Arregalou os olhos em surpresa e fúria, achando que fosse alguém que estivesse lhe espiando em seu momento íntimo. Se fosse isso mesmo... ah, ela não iria perdoar a desfeita!

Esgueirou-se para fora do riacho e ainda com o corpo molhado, colocou o vestido leve, pouco se importando em manter uma aparência discreta. Ela poderia muito bem se ocultar dos olhares curiosos no meio da natureza e se alguma de suas companheiras estivesse em igual situação, certamente não hesitaria em proceder dessa forma. Mas nela o lado imprudente era mais intenso deixando apenas a vontade de saber o que ocorrera.

Silêncio.

Aparentemente o que quer que tivesse feito aquele barulho estranho se calara, mas nela a voz da curiosidade bradava em alto e bom som que desejava saber o que estava escondido no meio das árvores que ficavam na margem do regato.

Talvez fosse a sua imaginação hiperativa que tivesse criado aquele som, isso já ocorrera antes. E talvez fosse a sua intuição que lhe dissesse que havia alguém por perto e lhe desse aquele alerta.

Nem precisou caminhar, finalmente encontrara: era um rapaz. A idade dele ela não sabia precisar, mas certamente era jovem. Estava caído no meio das árvores, numa posição um tanto desconfortável, mal podendo se mover. Caído ao lado dele estava um arco e uma flecha, e ela deduzira que ele poderia ser um caçador, embora ele parecesse ser uma pessoa pacífica, talvez por causa dos traços de seu rosto, que lhe conferiam uma expressão gentil e tranqüila.

Inclinou-se sobre ele, para saber se estava vivo e se estava bem, mas ele apenas piscara os olhos algumas vezes de maneira vagarosa, para logo em seguida cerrar as pálpebras e mergulhar em inconsciência.

Tentou acordá-lo, mas parecia que a inconsciência não iria ser vencida tão fácil e pela aparência cansada dele, ela pôde concluir que talvez fosse a exaustão que exaurira as suas forças.

Mal tivera tempo de lhe perguntar algo. Ela poderia muito bem ir embora e deixa-lo ali, ou então chamar alguma de suas companheiras para que não ficasse sozinha com um homem, o que certamente deixaria a sua senhora zangada... mas ela não estava fazendo nada de errado, afinal.

E se por acaso ele estivesse enfermo? Ela sentiria muita culpa em abandoná-lo daquela forma, sendo que ele nada havia feito contra ela.

Era apenas compaixão o que a fizera permanecer ali. E talvez um pouco de curiosidade. Mas apenas isso. Ficaria ali até que ele despertasse e mostrasse ser capaz de prosseguir em seu caminho.

"_E depois?"_

Depois ele nem mesmo iria se lembrar dela, achando que tivesse sido apenas uma ilusão de uma noite primaveril. E aconchegando-se entre as raízes de um carvalho, ela se permitiu repousar, mas sem conseguir despregar os olhos do tão enigmático viajante.

**XXXX**

As pestanas moveram-se incomoda e lentamente quando um raio de sol incidiu sobre seu rosto. Uma sombra moveu-se perto dele e cobrira parcialmente o seu rosto, mergulhando-o numa fresca penumbra. Suas costas estavam doloridas e sua cabeça ainda parecia levemente zonza, mas ele julgava que aquele estranho poder que o deixara tão extasiado na noite anterior havia sido disperso com a luz do dia.

Ainda atordoado por não saber ao certo onde estava, Remus abriu os olhos e se deparou com _aquele_ olhar encarando-o com viva curiosidade.

Os olhares se fixaram. As mãos dele formigaram um pouco e sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, surpreso e ansioso como estava.

Como estrelas poderiam brilhar à luz do dia daquela forma?

Com um movimento ágil, a dona daquele olhar tão peculiar levantou-se do lado de Remus e recuou alguns passos, acabando por tropeçar na frondosa raiz de um carvalho e cambalear levemente.

_Ela_ parecia ser muito jovem, notava-se isso pelo seu olhar vivo. Usava um vestido leve e de tecido diáfano, dando-lhe ainda mais graciosidade em seus movimentos. O rosto de traços marcantes era emoldurado por uma cascata de cabelos de um castanho muito escuro, que ondulavam por suas costas.

Mas o que de mais marcante havia naquele rosto singular era os olhos negros que brilhavam mais do que mil constelações. Constelações que pareciam eternamente risonhas e cálidas e alegres. Constelações enigmáticas, cheias de segredos e mistérios deliciosos, prontos para serem conhecidos e desvendados.

-Olá? – Remus arriscou um cumprimento, incapaz de formular algo mais elaborado para dizer. Porque mesmo que fosse capaz de tal façanha, não existiriam palavras suficientes para dirigir à uma criatura que lhe parecia tão bela e delicada. – Eu não vou machucar você! – garantiu, parecendo subitamente apavorado por ver a postura esquiva da jovem. – Eu lhe prometo!

A jovem pareceu considerar aquela frase por brevíssimos segundos antes de abrir um sorriso sincero. E Remus descobriu que não sabia o que era mais maravilhoso: os olhos que brilhavam como o céu estrelado ou o sorriso que era tão acolhedor quanto uma tarde de primavera.

-Eu sei que não vai! – Ela respondeu com muita segurança, como se fosse capaz de saber isso com a mais absoluta certeza. – Eu apenas fiquei um pouco assustada ontem, achando que você fosse algum sátiro sem vergonha que estivesse me espiando escondido. Oh, eles são criaturas tão impertinentes, adoram nos incomodar!

Ela falou aqui tudo muito rápido, para logo em seguida resmungar alguma imprecação contra aquelas criaturas que tanto lhe aborreciam.

Remus ergueu-se lentamente, observando com curiosidade a postura amistosa daquela jovem, conversando com ele como se o conhecesse desde que o mundo fora criado. Gemeu baixinho quando as suas articulações estalaram sinistramente, mas nada que ele não pudesse suportar.

-Você está melhor? Eu fiquei preocupada porque você não acordava e eu não sabia o que fazer pra te ajudar e também não iria deixar você assim, parecendo desprotegido.

-Obrigada, eu estou bem melhor, sim! - Ele assegurou, sorrindo agradecido. – Foi apenas uma queda, eu vou ficar bem.

Remus notou que um parecia igualmente curioso sobre o outro. Estava claro isso no modo como ela o encarava; como parecia interessada em suas palavras e em seus gestos, como se ele fosse o mais extraordinário dos homens. E aparentemente ela havia passado a noite ao seu lado, velando por seu sono, preocupada com seu bem estar. E era bom aquilo. Era maravilhoso saber que alguém parecia se importar tão verdadeiramente com ele. Sua gratidão ficou clara quando sorriu afetuosamente para a jovem, quando nem mesmo as palavras seriam capazes de tal ato. Palavras eram inúteis, embora ele estivesse ansioso por ouvir a voz dela e, quem sabe, a sua tão magnífica gargalhada.

E tinha mil coisas que gostaria de perguntar à ela: quem era, de onde vinha, o que fazia... Não se importaria de ficar sentado ali, apenas ouvindo-a e observando o seu belo rosto. E pelo o que tinha notado, ela não se incomodaria com isso, notava-se que ela gostava de conversar; sempre tão alegre e lépida, embora eles tivessem trocado pouquíssimas palavras.

Mas a surpresa e o desapontamento preencheram o peito de Remus, quando ele a viu se erguer de um salto e inclinar a cabeça levemente para um lado, como se estivesse ouvindo algo que somente ela seria capaz de escutar.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Remus perguntou, inseguro.

-Oh, eu preciso ir! – Arregalando os olhos e parecendo levemente agitada, a jovem deu um último sorriso para Remus, antes de se embrenhar no bosque e sumir tão rapidamente, como se um encanto a tivesse arrebatado para longe.

**XXXX**

As noites daquela primavera nunca pareceram tão encantadoramente belas.

O perfume noturno das Damas da Noite era embriagante e o sono parecia um insulto ao lusco-fusco, quando tudo deveria ser admirado em sua plenitude.

Por mais que Remus gostasse do calor agradável das tardes primaveris, parecia que a noite tinha um poder mais atraente sobre ele. Gostava de caminhar sob a luz do luar, quando o colorido das flores parecia mais suave. Quando tudo parecia mais misterioso e encantador, quando se sentia acalentado pela calma que a escuridão trazia.

E era exatamente esse o motivo que o levara a caminhar solitariamente numa das campinas próximo ao povoado onde morava.

Estava habituado à escuridão, sentia que de alguma forma o seu espírito se acalmava com aquele negror. E nem ele próprio compreendia aquilo, já que sempre fora julgado a pessoa mais serena do mundo.

Havia um lugar "secreto" onde ele e seu amigo de infância Sirius costumavam passar as tardes de verão. Deitados sobre a relva macia, observavam o firmamento, divertindo-se em encontrar formas nas nuvens de um branco leitoso.

Ah, as agradáveis recordações de infância! Sentia uma falta absurda do amigo, que tivera que ir para Roma atender um chamado do pai. Mais do que nunca Remus sentira a solidão pesando em seus ombros.

Talvez para amainar um pouco daquele saudosismo, ele repetiu aquele costume da infância e deitou-se na grama úmida de orvalho daquela campina verdejante. Se tivesse um pouco mais de instrução, procuraria no céu alguma resposta, algum vislumbre do que a Fortuna guardava para ele, mas a única coisa que parecia querer lhe dizer algo era o brilho quase imperioso da lua cheia, como se esta lhe perscrutasse com seus olhos atentos e soubesse o que estava gravado em seu coração.

Fechou os olhos e passou um dos braços atrás do pescoço, para poder apoiar a cabeça melhor. Parecia que estavam impressas em suas pálpebras cerradas, o brilho das estrelas que vira semanas antes. O fulgor dos olhos _dela_, daquela que ele vira uma única vez. Aquela imagem estaria sempre ali, sempre que ele fechasse seus olhos.

Parecia ter sido tão irreal e onírico. Como se tivesse sido o mais delicioso e belo sonho que alguém como ele tivesse tido o prazer de desfrutar.

Quando deixava a mente vaguear livremente, podia ouvir o som alegre da risada dela e que tinha o poder de deixá-lo leve, como se flutuasse. E os traços daquele rosto tão marcante pareciam desaparecer, quando o que mais o encantara era o brilho estrelado de seus olhos.

E ele nem ao menos sabia o seu nome...

-Vênus..._ – _Sussurrou suavemente.

E parecia tão doce pensar nela daquela forma, que involuntariamente seus lábios se curvaram no mais apaixonado sorriso. Pensaria nela como se fosse a personificação da mais adorada deusa.

Era tão distante dele e de sua realidade, que mal nenhum faria a ele. Quem iria se importar com um simplório plebeu que se apaixonara pela deusa da beleza e do amor? Quem iria acreditar nisso, afinal? Era apenas o delírio de uma mente solitária, que encontrara em suas fantasias um modo de viver uma outra vida, tão diferente de sua rotina.

E embalado pelo perfume das Damas da Noite e por aquele estranho sentimento de que aquele olhar o perseguiria para sempre, adormeceu, mergulhado em sonhos inacreditavelmente divinos e reais.

**XXXX**

Ah, se Remus soubesse que aquela que povoava os seus sonhos era uma Ninfa, talvez tivesse se dado conta que ele não poderia ter se sentido de outra forma; que era natural que ficasse maravilhado diante de tal criatura. Que aquela fascinação só iria crescer e crescer e se espalhar pelo seu corpo e tomar-lhe tudo, fazendo-o se entregar completamente àquele sentimento.

Se ele soubesse o quanto aquela que lhe enfeitiçara o coração parecia igualmente enlevada em sua presença... Se soubesse que enquanto jazia embalado por seu sono tranqüilo havia alguém que o velava, que lhe sorria com o mais terno gesto.

Mas ele não o sabia, mas no fundo, aquela confortável plenitude foi capaz de penetrar em seus sonhos e lhe sussurrar as mais belas coisas.

"_Sonhe comigo"_

E em seu sonho Remus sorriu, encantado como estava, como se tivesse sido acalentado por aquele abraçado perfumado.

"_Sonho contigo"_

"_E não quero que o mundo me olhe, pois não acho que eles compreenderiam.**  
**Enquanto tudo é criado para ser destruído,**  
**Eu apenas quero que você saiba quem eu sou."**  
**(Íris – Goo Goo Dools)**  
**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**(1) Walking after you –** Música da banda "Foo Fighters".

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

N/A: Após uma overdose de leituras sobre mitologia greco-romana, e BUM, surgiu a idéia de escrever esse UA. Vai ser um pouco diferente do que estou acostumada a escrever, porque o texto está um pouco mais "rebuscado" e "poético", mas acho que vai ser uma fic legal de escrever. ;-)  
Vai ser uma short de três partes (ou quatro, dependendo do quanto eu me empolgar com a fic) e cada parte vai ser um tema do fanfic100. (olhar no resumo qual o tema respectivo à cada capítulo)

Obrigada à Sally Owens, minha consultora em assuntos históricos e por ter me dado um toque por certos detalhes. D

Comentários me fazem feliz. e trazem até inspiração. ;-)

See ya! 


	2. Little Wing

**Parte II – Little Wing (1)**

"_Eu conheço seus olhos na manhã ensolarada  
Eu sinto você me tocando ao cair da chuva  
E no momento que você está longe de mim  
Eu quero te sentir em meus braços novamente"  
(How deep is your love – Bee Gees)_

O encanto, enfim, parecia estar se quebrando.

Ele voltava ao seu habitual estado solitário e soturno, sabendo que aquilo não fora nada além de um delírio de uma noite quente, mesmo que no fundo de seu ser ele ansiasse o momento onde poderia recostar a cabeça e mergulhar em sonhos, carregando em seu peito a esperança de revê-la mais uma vez.

Com um movimento desajeitado, Remus largou o fardo de feno na baia, soltando uma interjeição de alívio. Afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho do rosto suado, saindo do estábulo onde concluíra a sua tarefa. Mas fora surpreendido quando notara que havia um pequeno vulto parado na entrada do estábulo, parecendo alheio à presença de Remus, como se ele não estivesse ali.

-Luna, o que você faz aqui? – Remus se aproximou e afagou o cabelo louro e comprido da garotinha que parecia distraída a observar uma borboleta que voava distante. – Já vai anoitecer e teu pai pode estar preocupado.

Ela voltou seus olhos grandes, de um azul muito claro para Remus e abriu um pequeno e enigmático sorriso.

-Papai sabe que não precisa se preocupar comigo! – Ela explicou calmamente, caminhando ao lado de Remus de volta ao povoado, mas sem despregar os olhos do vôo gracioso da borboleta.

-Mas você ainda é muito pequena para caminhar sozinha por aí!

Ela fez um gesto indiferente com os ombros delicados, como se achasse que não era tão pequena assim.

Remus voltou a se calar, reprimindo um sorriso. Luna era diferente de todas as outras crianças do povoado. Era comum vê-la sozinha, enlevada, como se estivesse em um mundo só dela, ou então conversando com pequenos animais. Borboletas eram as suas favoritas e a pequena parecia verdadeiramente compenetrada com seus segredos, como se a ela houvesse sido revelado os mistérios mais sublimes do mundo.

Remus se surpreendeu quando sentiu os dedos pequenos e delicados daquela criança tocarem sua mão:

-Remus... – Ela chamou baixinho, como se fosse lhe segredar algo. – Você sabia que quando as pessoas especiais morrem são transformadas em estrelas?

A garotinha olhava atentamente a abóbada celeste, onde as primeiras estrelas daquela noite fresca começavam a despontar, sua voz soando estranhamente etérea, como se fosse mais do que uma criança de cinco anos.

-Quem lhe disse isso, Luna?

Curioso com a atitude da pequena, Remus deixou as preocupações de lado por um tempo e se permitiu observar o céu como Luna fazia. A pergunta que ele fizera ficara suspensa no ar por um tempo, e o rapaz não sabia se a garotinha estava considerando a possibilidade de lhe revelar a resposta ou se estava imersa em suas próprias fantasias.

-As ninfas me contaram... – Ela sorriu, aquele mesmo sorriso estranho e misterioso.

-Então você conversa com as ninfas? – Remus sorriu de volta, achando encantadoramente ingênuo o modo como as crianças são capazes de criar histórias e acreditarem firmemente nelas a ponto de as considerarem uma verdade.

Luna apenas afirmou com um gesto da cabeça, as longas mechas louras acompanhando o movimento contínuo.

-Elas são umas das poucas que gostam de conversar comigo! – Ela lhe confessou baixinho e pela primeira vez olhou Remus nos olhos. – Papai também acredita nas ninfas, mas ele disse que nunca as viu antes. Só pessoas especiais conseguem ver elas.

Havia uma pontada de tristeza no modo como a garotinha contara aquilo à Remus e seu olhar se turvara por breves segundos, antes que ela voltasse a encarar o céu que escurecia rapidamente.

Remus sentiu uma súbita ternura por aquela criança. Era capaz de compreender perfeitamente o quanto ela era solitária e quase melancólica.

Envolveu a mão da garotinha com mais firmeza, guiando-a de volta ao povoado.

-E como as ninfas são? Acho que nunca vou ser especial o suficiente para ver uma delas!

-Ah, elas são as criaturas mais bonitas que já vi! – Luna parecia radiante. – E elas estão sempre alegres e amáveis...

E enquanto a garotinha lhe contava as proezas delicadas que presenciara na presença dos primorosos espíritos da natureza, a mente de Remus vagueava por entre suas próprias fantasias. E quanto mais Luna enaltecia a graciosidade das ninfas, mais o jovem plebeu se enredava em seus pensamentos, onde o rosto de sua adorável desconhecida pairava acima de todas as coisas possíveis e reais.

Só notou que Luna havia interrompido o seu relato, quando ouvira a voz infantil e cristalina dela entoar versos de uma forma estranhamente comovente:

_"Oh, a vida é boa,  
Oh, a vida é boa,  
Oh, a vida é boa...  
Tão boa quanto um beijo"(2)_

Quando Remus ia indagar à sua enigmática companheira se aqueles versos lhe haviam sido ensinados pelas ninfas, já estavam no povoado propriamente dito, onde uma garotinha de cabelos muito ruivos e longos, aparentando ter a mesma idade de Luna, surgiu de dentro de umas das humildes residências. O rostinho sardento estava afogueado e ela parecia feliz e empolgada

-Luna! Luna! – A ruivinha aproximou-se com animação, puxando a outra garotinha pela mão. - Venha Luna! Papai achou um filhote de cervo no bosque e eu acho que ele vai me deixar criá-lo.

Remus sorriu da alegria genuína da ruivinha por ver a companheira. Despediu-se das duas garotinhas, voltando à sua própria morada, enquanto a estranha conversa com Luna reverberava nele e o rosto de sua adorada desconhecida lhe fazia sorrir.

**XXXX**

O verão chegara e com ele trouxera um calor estranhamente abafado.

Após um dia exaustivo de trabalho, tudo o que seu corpo desejava e ansiava, era poder repousar e sanar aquele cansaço. Mas o calor o impedia e, mais do que isso, o deixava em um estado de profunda inquietação.

Por uma fissura no telhado do modesto quarto que ocupava, Remus acompanhara boa parte do trajeto da lua cheia nos céus, incapaz de adormecer. O calor parecia penetrar em sua pele como se fossem pequenos punhais de fogo que dilaceravam sua carne e expunham todo o seu interior tão cheio de solidão.

Ele precisava se mover, fazer algo para que o sono viesse logo, já que a perspectiva de passar mais tempo a observar as falhas do teto o deixaria enlouquecido de agonia.

Levantou-se e, por hábito, trouxera consigo o arco e sua aljava carregada de flechas. Se iria caminhar à noite, que ao menos ele o fizesse em completa segurança.

No final do inverno passado, Remus completara vinte anos, e não tinha em mente a menor noção do que faria em sua vida. As jovens do povoado lhe deitavam olhares ansiosos, mas apesar de tratar todas elas de maneira gentil e prestativa, não poderia se comprometer com nenhuma delas. Sentia que seu coração não lhe pertencia e tinha medo de se tornar um títere nas mãos dos seus próprios delírios noturnos.

Obviamente, tratava-se de sua doce desconhecida.

Era absurdo, mas semanas após ter tido aquele estranho encontro com aquela jovem no bosque, o rosto dela sempre surgia em seus sonhos, em seus devaneios. E Remus achou que aquilo já se tornara uma obsessão, quando notou que todas as vezes em que cerrava os seus olhos, sentia a presença dela o acompanhar a todos os lugares.

Louco de amores por uma desconhecida com quem se encontrara uma única vez, Remus concluíra com incredulidade. Aquilo era atípico dele, que sempre fora dono de sua racionalidade.

Por isso ele se punha a caminhar. Sempre em movimento. Afastar de si aquele desejo doentio, e deixar seu corpo exausto o suficiente para que tivesse uma única noite sem sonhos.

Mas nem mesmo o seu corpo era capaz de obedecer ao seu pensamento racional. Caminhava sem se dar conta para onde ia e quando deu por si, adentrava aquela mesma trilha que levava ao riacho, onde semanas antes, surpreendera a sua adorável desconhecida em seu banho.

Mas o bosque estava silencioso, sendo que o único ruído que era ouvido eram os passos de Remus, que mal se preocupava em se manter cauteloso.

Dizem que os deuses gostam de brincar com os mortais, como se estes fossem marionetes. Será que fora isso o que acontecera com Remus? Será que algum deus estava a se divertir, colocando-lhe um encantamento que certamente lhe roubaria a sanidade?

Porque estar ali, no meio da madrugada, quando tudo o que ele mais desejava era abrandar aquele estranho fascínio que o tirara de seu lar?

Foi quando ouviu uma voz, o tom vibrante e cheio de vida, ecoar no meio das árvores e reverberar docemente em seus ouvidos:

-Quem é você que, encoberto pela noite, entra em meu segredo?

O brilho da lua cheia era tão intenso, que nem mesmo as sombras projetadas pelas frondosas árvores lhe impediam de enxergar com clareza. Remus tentou manter a mente alerta e perscrutava com seus olhos sagazes qualquer movimento estranho. Sem saber de onde surgira aquela indagação, respondeu para o nada:

-Por um nome não sei como te dizer quem eu seja. Sou chamado de Remus, mas julgo ser apenas alguém que caminha em busca de conforto! – e acrescentou, quando não recebera uma resposta. – Perdoe-me se invadi os teus domínios, Senhora dos bosques, nunca tive a intenção de fazê-lo.

A dona da tão misteriosa voz riu e Remus sentiu um alívio percorrer o seu corpo e preencher o seu coração. Era a voz _dela_, a risada_ dela._ E ele não pôde deixar de sorrir e se rejubilar internamente.

Talvez a Fortuna realmente estivesse lhe sorrindo naqueles últimos tempos.

-Delicada senhora, permita que eu veja teu rosto uma vez mais. – Pediu, sua voz soando terrivelmente suplicante aos seus ouvidos. – Tua voz e tua risada me trazem a mais genuína alegria, mas a visão de teu rosto me traria a paz eterna.

E então os olhos do rapaz pousaram em um dos galhos de um carvalho que estava próximo a ele. Parecendo completamente à vontade, como se fosse parte da magnífica árvore, a jovem que arrebatara o coração de Remus repousava o seu corpo esguio no galho mais baixo. Com um movimento ágil, ela aterrisara no chão, embora o movimento não tenha sido gracioso, já que ela cambaleara por falta de equilíbrio.

-Se eu lhe dissesse que o trouxe até aqui, acreditaria em mim? – Ela perguntou, com uma nota de divertimento na voz, embora seu olhar parecesse ansioso. – E eu o acompanhei por todo esse tempo, lhe fazendo visitas em seus sonhos e sussurrando chamados ao vento, para que ele te trouxesse a mim.

Então novamente aquele sentimento de insegurança começou a se instalar em Remus, quando viu a jovem franzir levemente o cenho, a expressão em seu rosto ficando mais tensa. Temeu que novamente ela fosse embora e fugisse dele, fugisse de seu amor.

-Venha, não é seguro ficarmos aqui! - Ela sussurrou, tomando Remus pela mão e o guiando em direção à parte mais fechada do bosque.

Ela olhou para trás, para o rosto levemente decepcionado de Remus, e sentiu uma ponta de angústia em seu peito. Ele a amava verdadeiramente, como nunca achou que ninguém a fosse amar. Quem iria sentir amor tão intenso por uma criatura tão brincalhona e de espírito inquieto, justamente por ela, que sempre zombara dos contos de amor, rindo das peripécias do cupido sobre os corações desavisados?

Ela sorriu, um sorriso matreiro e se desvencilhou de Remus. Com movimentos ágeis, ela se esgueirava por entre os galhos das árvores, rindo e incitando Remus para que ele a seguisse.

E o rapaz ficava cada vez mais confuso. De onde surgira tão misteriosa dama, que lhe ocultava seu nome e o provocava com seus encantos?

-Porque estamos nos escondendo? - Remus exasperou-se, quando a ninfa sumira de seu campo de visão e ele se viu sozinho no meio do bosque.

-Onde está o teu espírito aventureiro? - Ela surgira de trás de um salgueiro, rindo com alegria e novamente puxando Remus pela mão. -Venha, estamos chegando!

Caminharam por mais alguns minutos, e Remus não sabia se se preocupava em manter vigilância por a ninfa ter dito que era perigoso ficarem na trilha do bosque ou se apreciava, maravilhado, as maneiras doces e ao mesmo tempo enérgicas de sua companheira.

Chegaram do outro lado daquele mesmo regato, mas ali a copa das árvores formava um teto de folhas e galhos, e havia um pequeno nicho escavado em uma grande rocha quase oculta pela mata.

Remus parou, ofegando por ter praticamente corrido sem uma única parada, enquanto sua companheira continuava respirando com facilidade.

-Estás cansado! -Ela concluiu com um sorriso sabido, puxando-o pela mão para que se sentassem. Ergueu a mão e tocou o peito do Remus, no lugar onde estava o seu coração. - Teu coração bate tão rápido! - Ela sussurrou e guiou a mão do rapaz ao seu próprio peito, onde seu coração batia igualmente acelerado. - Parece que nossos corações batem no mesmo ritmo, você não acha?

Então os lábios dela entreabriram-se, como os botões de flor que desabrocham na primavera e esperam apenas a carícia do beija-flor, enquanto aproximava o seu rosto do de Remus.

Ele ofegou surpreso e por um momento, um lapso de racionalidade o envolvera. Porque ele era digno de receber aquela dádiva? O que ele fizera de tão especial para receber o amor de tão bela criatura, que lhe sorria com afeto e lhe dizia as mais doces coisas?

Mas as dúvidas se desvaneceram quando sentira os lábios dela tocarem os seus na carícia mais apaixonada. A princípio o toque era terno, cuidadoso, exprimindo toda a delicadeza de um enamorado que deseja revelar o seu amor. E então viera fogo, paixão. O desejo desesperado de resguardar aquele amor, que parecia sair por todos os poros de seus corpos, como se estes não fossem capaz de contê-lo com aquela primeira carícia.

-Como devo chamá-la? – Remus sussurrou, uma mão entrelaçada à mão da Ninfa que estava posta sobre o seu coração. -Eu ainda não sei o teu nome, pequenina!

-Isso não importa!

Havia uma certa urgência na voz da Ninfa ao dizer aquilo e Remus pensou em indagar o real motivo para que ela quisesse manter a sua verdadeira identidade em segredo.

-Você está comprometida com alguém? – Ele perguntou. – É por essa razão que eu não posso saber o teu nome?

-Meu coração é livre, para que eu o dê a quem quiser! - A ninfa disse com convicção e acrescentou: -Que há num simples nome? O que chamamos rosa, sob uma outra designação teria igual perfume. – então aconchegou-se no abraço de seu amante e sussurrou docemente. – Dá-me o nome apenas de amor, que ficarei rebatizada.

-Amor! – Remus repetiu, saboreando aquela palavra em sua boca, que só não eram mais deliciosas quanto o beijo daquela jovem. - Meu amor!

**XXXX**

A aurora chegara de maneira sorrateira, surpreendendo o casal de amantes no seu aconchego de amor. O rapaz trouxera o corpo nu da jovem que estava junto ao seu para mais perto, envolvendo-a em um abraço forte e amoroso. Eles haviam feito amor e ele nunca poderia descrever a felicidade que sentia. Remus nunca imaginara que amar alguém fosse ser algo tão único e especial. Como se ele tivesse provado a ambrosia dos deuses, pois sentia-se feliz e invencível como nunca..

-Dizem que quando fomos criados por Júpiter, ganhamos uma única asa, que são invisíveis a nós. – Remus disse suavemente, quando sentira aquele olhar sobre si e a ninfa piscara os olhos com curiosidade diante daquelas palavras. – Mas não podemos voar com uma única asa e só quando encontramos o nosso verdadeiro amor é que podemos ganhar os céus e percorrer as distâncias em companhia de nosso amor.

-Se temos uma única asa, então descobri a razão para que eu seja tão desastrada e sempre precise de um apoio para não cair! – Ela gracejou, rindo alegremente.

-Então eu te apoiaria pelo resto de minha vida, para que nunca tropeçasses outra vez! –Remus respondeu sério.

A ninfa parou de rir, embora o sorriso permanecesse em seu rosto. Ergueu a mão delicada e tocou o rosto do rapaz, que estremecera levemente, como se seu corpo tivesse sido atravessado por uma descarga elétrica.

A luz dos olhos dela brilhava mais intensa e verdadeiramente que a lua, e o toque das mãos dela no rosto de Remus era cheio de fogo, como aquela noite quente de verão que passaram juntos.

E então a cantiga de Luna surgira na mente de Remus, quando o seu último resquício de racionalidade se perdera nos beijos de sua amada. Porque se aquilo fosse realmente verdade, talvez a vida fosse tão boa quanto um beijo de amor.

"_E você veio para mim em uma brisa de verão_

_que me mantém aquecido com o seu amor."_

_(How deep is your love – Bee Gees)_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**N/A: Em primeiro lugar, me perdoem pela demora em atualizar. Só agora estou conseguindo organizar os meus horários e tal. Já tinha todo o roteiro dessa fic no caderno, mas só não tinha tempo de sentar e desenvolver os diálogos. Eu sei, os dois estão descaracterizados, o texto hiper meloso, mas por causa do tipo de história tinha que ser um pouco assim.

Referências:

(1) Little Wing – Música do Jimmy Hendrix, mas que tem uma versão linda com a banda "The Corrs". 

(2) Versos da música "Fairy Tale" da banda Shaman – Sim, eu gosto dessa música D

(3) Algumas frases do diálogo do Remus e da Ninfa foram retiradas da obra: "Romeu e Julieta" de William Shakespeare, mais precisamente da cena II do Ato II (embora eu tenha modificado alguns detalhes pra não ficar excessivamente rebuscado e cansativo):

_JULIETA — Quem és tu que, encoberto pela noite, entras em meu segredo?_

_ROMEU — Por um nome não sei como dizer-te quem eu seja. (...)_

_JULIETA — (...) Que há num simples nome? O que chamamos rosa, sob uma outra designação teria igual perfume.(...)_

_ROMEU — (...)Dá-me o nome apenas de amor, que ficarei rebatizado._

Eu nem sou muito fã desse estilo de texto, porque não gosto muito de ler peças de teatro, mas algumas citações de "Romeu e Julieta" me inspiraram muito, além de ser um clássico da literatura.

Se alguém quiser ouvir as músicas que compõe a "trilha sonora" dessa fic é só acessar o endereço:

http / catastrofica . multiply . com / music / item / 14 (basta tirar os espaços para acessar o link)

Muito obrigada por todos os comentários, votos e afins.  
Nos vemos no próximo e último capítulo deste pseudo conto de fadas. (ou de ninfas...rs)

See ya


End file.
